Bloodlust of a wilted Rose
by PrinceShin
Summary: He looked at me with his sweet eyes, he was on top of me and I blushed a sweet cherry red all he could do was smirk and I closed my eyes he felt my chest and whispered into my ear "you're beautiful Zero" and bit my neck with pleasure on his mind.
1. Chapter 1

_He looked at me with his sweet eyes, he was on top of me and I blushed a sweet cherry red all he could do was smirk and I closed my eyes he felt my chest and whispered into my ear "your beautiful Zero" and bit my neck with pleasure on his mind._

I woke up with a cold sweat the white sheet falling down my chest " ngh.." I ruffled my silver hair was that a dream? I asked myself and got out of my bed " BANG BANG" the door made a noise " who is it!" I yelled out of my insane matter, it was Yuki "Zero? are you ok" she asked in a peppy matter " uh yeah I am" I said opening the door, she was wearing a revealing shirt and printed pants with black stilettos, most girls would of called her a "slut" right there, which made me get angered " whats with the get up" I questioned looking at her face. Yuki looked at herself " oh this?" she giggled "i'm going to the club in the town, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" she asked smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh " Yuki, you know I don't like partying" she pouted " oh come on Zero everyone is going, even Kaname-sama " I froze at the name and my face got heated at remembering the dream I had woken up a few moments ago.

" fine I'll go" Yuki hugged my bare back " YESSSSSS!!!" she let go and walked out of the door " I'll go tell yori the good news, go get ready its already almost midnight" she left my room after that.

_what have I gotten my self into_ I asked as I began to shower in the small tiled bathroom, All I could think about was that pure blood vampire Kuran Kaname his body in my dream, I closed the shower head and wrapped a towel on my waist area and began to blow dry my silver hair it was 11:40 pm I had to dress quickly before the club would get to packed so I change into the nice clothes that I had.

I got out of the small bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror that was hung on the wall next to the small window in my dorm room, In that view of me I was wearing a blue shirt with a tie and white collared shirt underneath, on my waist I had a brown belt and black pants under that reached to my feet. (A/N here is what zero is .)

The door finale knocked, I opened it seeing yori in a black tank top and a small white shorts she smiled " hello zero you cleaned up well" she giggled Yuki smirked " yup that's zero for ya, lets go!" she said tugging me out of the door as I quickly put on my black dress shoes and followed her into the black Honda civic car I sat in the passenger seat and putting my hand on my cheek as Ke$ha's song _tic toc_ was playing, it was so annoying to me on how yori and yuki sang along it as we rode into the club.

_12 minutes after yuki and yori singing..._

We pulled into the parking lot of the club, the sign was on top of it in flashing lights I finally got to know what the club was called " _The Black Rose"_, I smirked and found that sorta cheesy and stepped out of the car after the girls got out cheerfully grabbing onto my arms which made me finally realize why I was there to be their "date" and make the other fellows there jealous and make them want them, I sighed and sat down into one of those small booths they had as the girls ran into the crowed to dance and grind on the boys they would find.

My hand tapped to the beat of the music (a/n .com/watch?v=SbLjmlUsf4U song playing in the background) when suddenly the music was lowered down and the DJ began to speak in the mic " Ladies and Gentlemen the night you've all been waiting for... the special guest of the night" I blinked and looked at the spot light that went to the entrance door.

Suddenly the crowd cheered and whistled my jaw dropped at the figure coming down the entrance stairs with a group of people that where beautiful and good looking as him, that man I saw that man I despised and some how always thought of in my mind, He was right in front of me staring at me face to face I was about to yell his name but the DJ did it for me " Kuran Kaname~" the crowd cheered and then after 5 minutes it went back to dancing.

He started to walk to me making my heart thump when I turned back he was so close inch by inch, he was alone "_Kiryu Zero_" he said in his seductive voice and sat in front of me in that tiny booth, I looked down " kiryu I have something to say" he put his arms on the booth chair he was layed back, I was nervous feeling like my heart would jump out " oh and that is pureblood?" I hissed at him so heatedly in my body. He moved closer to me and grabbed my chin making my face winced his face was so close he then pulled onto my waist...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N LOL I'm so cruel aren't I well anyway you will have to wait these will be always updated on Fridays or Saturdays so please wait my next chapter might be up sooner though thank you for reading**

**~ Loveless Prince**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! ^A^ Loveless Prince here, thank you for your reviews and for wanting more here is the continuation from last time and the second chapter enjoy ^^~ P.S this chapter gets very detailed there is some hot scenes in this chapter, you are warned.**_

He started to walk to me, making my heart thump when I turned back he was so close inch by inch, he was alone "_Kiryu Zero_" he said in his seductive voice and sat in front of me in that tiny booth, I looked down " kiryu I have something to say" he put his arms on the booth chair he was layed back, I was nervous feeling like my heart would jump out " oh and that is pureblood?" I hissed at him so heatedly in my body. He moved closer to me and grabbed my chin making my face winced his face was so close he then pulled onto my waist.

This made my cheeks flush of red, he though was smirking and loving what was happening "s-stop it" I tried shoving him away from me but that didn't work, he just grabbed me tighter and wrapped his long slender fingers in my back "you know zero.." he turned my head and whispered into my ear "I want you, your very eatable" this made me panic and my brain waves made it worst, I winced in my face _he's lying, just trying to tease me! _I kept thinking, what else would a person in my position at that time do? But then I realized that his breath smelled of alcohol he wasn't just teasing me. He was drunk and always the chairmen would say "_if you drank alcohol you become more truthful_" "y-your drunk?"

Kaname did not say anything but passed out right on my chest "ngh…" he said, I couldn't resist at the moment to touch his silky brown hair my hand moved on its own, but that would have to wait I took my hand back and put it aside, people kept looking at the scene whispering and murmuring that made me blush even more. I texted Yuki on my black berry phone saying that I took the car and drove Kaname back to my dorm.

Once we came to the apartment, I put Kaname's arm around my neck, bringing him inside and taking off my shoes, The apartment was very dark making me and him trip into the 1st step of the door,

I was on top of him he groaned as he was asleep I blushed a cherry red as my hand was on top of his chest. At this moment I started to examine his flawless features his face, his eyelashes, his physique and lastly his perfect pink lips on his mouth, I stared at it for a very long time, his chest moving as he breathed, my hands touched his face and then his hand swooped and was on my back, making me get inch to inch to his face. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't yell and wake him up, but I couldn't help my self , my face leaned in making my lips press against his, I then slowly got up but then his arms went around my waist and he hugged tight, I then put my head up to see him " kaname you where up this whole time?" he smirked his red crimson eyes stared at me " why of course but, I did just drink one glass of alcohol it was part was all part of my plan" I narrowed my eyebrows " gaaah your so mean" I nagged like a little boy, he hugged me tighter " well don't be cute then" he said as he chuckled.

He moved his hands to my chin and pressed his lips into my mouth, he inserted his tongue playing with mine, it was like dancing but in my mouth I moaned a bit, my face cherry red he then let go, we both panted leaving a trail of saliva behind connecting.

"You like this don't you zero..." and went on top of me " n-no…" I turned my face not looking at him he then turned it back and began to unbutton my clothes, my bare chest showed he nipped at my neck licking it up and down " hieah… egh… hah" my mouth released those words as he licked my neck and bit it sucking my blood,

I gripped his hair as I hugged his head after he was done his eyes glowed and he began to lick all the way from my neck to my stomach he then started to unbuckle my belt and his hands started to move in, my eyes widen " Wait, n-no don't touch there" I pushed him off he then looked at me " I'm sorry Zero but I can't wait any longer" he went back on top of me spreading my legs open and taking off my pants, he then took his shirt off after showing his pale skin " w-wait Kaname if your going to do this" I paused and took a breath " t-then do it in my room" he chuckled and smiled " so cute zero" he picked me up like a bride and brought me upstairs to my room,

he didn't care of the door, but he put me on the bed and started to play with my nipples I moaned in pleasure not caring in the world on how loud I was, I looked up seeing his face smirking with pleasure "you better be careful you don't want to wake up your neighbors" he put his hand into my boxers and then started to grope and stroke my member, I started to moan like crazy " hiah…" I put my hand on my face covering my eyes, before I blew my milk he put his mouth onto it and began to suck, his head bobbing up down quickly, my mind was going crazy and my body shivered I called his name out loud " K-KANAME." I screamed and fell back huffing he turned my body while he licked my white milk off his mouth.

My bare back was facing him " Zero, your so erotic" he said in my ear and put his hot member into my arse and began to slowly put it in, he was very hot and are bodies where on fire " k-kaname" I gripped the bed sheets as he kept thrusting slowly and then picking up speed, we both moaned and groaned, after 12 minutes of changing positions and picking up speeds we both knew, that we couldn't take it " z-zero" he huffed " I can't hold it anymore" I smiled slowly and panted to " s-same" he hugged my waist and we both climaxed together, both of us falling onto the bed, he started to play with my hair as I slept down sideways breathing slowly " that was really great zero" he smiled and leaned in and kissed my forehead and then putting his arm around me and falling asleep. As we drifted to sleep together all I thought was how are friendship was going to change from now on.

_**TO BE COUNTINUED?!?!**_

_**THANKYOU FOR READING, THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY EMBARASSING FOR ME, AND POSSIBLY TO STEAMY FOR MOST PEOPLE (LOL) WILL BE UPDATED SOON?**_

_**~loveless Prince.**_


	3. Authors Note please read

**Hello everyone~, this is Loveless prince I know I haven't updated in a while this is due to exams and other things that have drastically happen these past months anyway, thank you so much for being patient I am currently working on the next chapter of blood lust ( as well with research for it … yes Im reading and watching Yaoi w;), also starting to get ideas for a kuroshitsuji fanfic ( because of the new season) also but I don't know which characters to base it off yet ( its to hard to decide there all hot XD) Again thank you for being so patient I will update very soon.**

**Loveless. **

**P.S if you have any request or questions to ask about this fanfic please don't hesitate to write a review or IM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

I kept imaging how me and kaname use to fight, when I first came here, but now me in this situation? Him.. As my lover? How did this turn out very weirdly, I couldn't imagine how Yuuki my roommate, my sorta sister would of felt if she knew that her crush was my lover .I just couldn't do that…

I woke up in a cold sweat, half of my body ached and mostly I was naked in the bed, the light shined into the small room, my phone ranged and I picked it up slowly " hello?" I groaned. Who could of called me at this time in the morning? " Its me zero, how are you?" yep it was _him " _I uh.. Well" I covered my mouth I was flustered a bright cherry red, remembering what had happen last night. He chuckled " I bet your blushing over my voice aren't you?" I frowned " Shut up idiot!" I pulled the blanket over my head " I'm outside of your house, Get ready I'm going to take you out for breakfast". I instantly ran to my window and lifted the curtain slowly. The tall slender man waved at me " Hello" he said smiling and waving " y-you.." I couldn't finish my sentence " Don't come out I can see your.. you kno-" I quickly closed my curtains and ran to the bathroom, but then I paused I kept thinking _what the hell am I doing?, fanboying over some cute vampire.. Wait what! _I slowly putted on my pants I touched my lower half slowly, boy did it hurt. I wobbled down the stairs and opened the door, Kaname was wearing his usual outfit, black dress shirt and white pants I turned away a little bit, But he hugged me I was shocked. " k-kaname .. Ungh" I couldn't break free. He let go and kissed my forehead " Good morning Zero" he pushed me into his bmw and closed the door on him as he went on top of me and pulled the lever for the seat to go down. I panicked a bit " wait kaname what the hell are you doing!" Kaname kissed me " nhh.." I pushed him off my lips " what if someone sees?" he smiled " I wasn't going to go full way, unless you want me to." I blushed as he chuckled at my reaction and sat in the drivers seat " OK lets go" He turned on the ignition and we drove out of the academy. As we got to the café. Kaname looked at me weirdly " Are you okay?" I blinked " what do you mean?" I asked in confusion " I mean your lower half." he parked the car in front of the café " Of course… Im strong" I got out and wobbled out of the car like a duck. He laughed " oh zero you're so cute." He watched me awkwardly walk into the café and we sat down " Order anything you like" he put his hands on the table and watched me pick whatever I wanted. I decided to get a parfait with a strawberry on top. Kaname smiled and the waitress came to write down my order, as with all girls her reaction to kaname was like how all the girls in my school reacted, She blushed at him staring at her and talking to her about the choices on the menu. I rolled my eyes as she giggled into the back door of the café " Something wrong zero?" he asked me I looked at him " nothing really.." he smirked " you're jealous?, how cute" he grabbed my hand and looked at him " w-what are you" he kissed my hand and I looked around no one noticed at this strange behavior. The girl came back with this small plate, I took my hand away before she noticed I order. Kaname looked at the girl " Im sorry but can we take this to go?" he asked politely and smiled. Who wouldn't say no to this charming vampire. Her legs wobbled and she nodded and went to put the stuff in a container. He bowed slightly and we left for the car I sat in the car slowly he looked at me " Hold on Zero I have to go and get something" I nodded and waited in the car I bent my head over my legs and sighed " aggh" I rustled my hair. Kaname went into a flower shop _odd_ I thought when he entered the car I got a text msg it from the headmaster, it read

_June 23__rd__ [17:26]:_

_Zero come to the dorm ASAP, yuuki… she… she jumped off the night class dorms, she… she's in the hospital.. She might not make it._

My heart skipped a beat immediately, and I didn't know what to do my body shake and it was hard to breath. I guess kaname noticed how I was feeling and he ran to the car quickly and asked what wass wrong, I showed him the note and we speeded through the town back to the dorms. I kept thinking _did she find out about me and kaname?, Did she jump off the building cause of me? Did she feel betrayed?. _All these words kept running into my mind what was I going to do. I looked at Kaname and he looked very upset what in the world was going to happen to us now?


End file.
